Death Is The Only Way Out
by Ricochet
Summary: Smoke is made into a cybernetic warror and goes after Razor. Sub-Zero comes to help. An old foe comes into the battle, but what does he want?


DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY OUT  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
  
2 days had passed since Lin Kuei had started work on transforming Smoke into a   
cybernetic warrior. He had finished that day and was requested by Dark Kat to step out of the   
room while Dark Kat had *inspected* the warriors. That night, Lin Kuei was called into Dark   
Kat's chambers and had to bring his 2 cybernetic warriors. "Here are your warriors just as   
promised," Lin Kuei said proudly. Dark Kat looked over at each warrior and then smiled.  
"Very impressive," Dark Kat remarked.  
Lin Kuei. "As always," he commented. "Now reward me and I shall go."  
Dark Kat nodded. "Very well, I shall reward you as promised." He grinned evilly. "Cyrax,   
Smoke, reward him." Cyrax and Smoke towards Lin Kuei and started to walk towards him, ready to   
strike.  
Lin Kuei's face full of confusion and fear. "Wh-what are you doing?! I helped you!," he   
panicked. Dark Kat ignored and turned his chair around so he wouldn't see the horror that would   
befall the Lin Kuei. He just chuckled to himself.  
************************************************************************  
The next night at the garage, Rico and Razor were walking in the underground caverns of   
Megakat. Razor had brought her there because he had thought it would cheer him and her both up.   
The underground caverns were very pretty, had waterfalls and sense of solitude. Still no matter   
how hard Razor had tried to cheer up Rico about their missing son and their dead daughter, he c  
ouldn't. Even though she didn't express it eternally like he did, she kept most of the pain   
inside which made it even worse. They were heading towards the underground pond, which was on   
the other side of the rock bridge which was almost in front of them. Before the bridge were   
some waterfalls which Razor had made them stop at. Razor was standing there trying to compose   
himself, thinking about how to cheer up his wife. Rico, on the other hand, had stopped only for   
a second and then continued on. Razor sighed and then walked up to her. "Rico.," he called   
out. Rico sighed and then turned around to face him. "Look, I know what has just happened to   
us is hurting us badly but we have to pull through it. We must be strong. We will get our son   
back. I just know it. Look, I don't want to lose you either..," he said   
softly as looked into her eyes.  
Rico looked back, feeling the love that was in them. "Razor..," she said, unable to say   
anything. Just looking at each other, made her realize how much Razor cared for her. Razor   
brought her closer to kiss her, Rico leaned forward. As they started to get closer, lost in   
each other's eyes, they were unaware of the smoke that was forming around their legs. Suddenly   
when they were right near each other's lips, Smoke appeared right behind Rico. Razor caught a   
glimpse of him and then pulled Rico around to behind his back. Smoke grabbed Razor by the   
shoulder and pulled him forward hard, then he kicked Rico. Rico flew a couple of feet and then   
hit the ground with a thud. Smoke then threw Razor on the ground and ran after Rico. Razor   
shook his head trying to clear it from the fall and looked up to see Smoke going after Rico. He   
got up and ran after Smoke. Smoke was getting closer and closer, Razor jumped in the air,   
grabbed Smoke and threw both of them on the ground right before Smoke had reached her. They   
both got up and Razor tried a few punches, but Smoke had quicker reaction and blocked them.   
Then Smoke clothed lined Razor making Razor fall to the ground. Smoke dropped down low for a   
kick, Razor dodged but Smoke was till able to kick him from the ground. Razor flew far away and   
hit the ground hard, he layed there for awhile unable to get up. Smoke walked over to him, only   
a few feet away and suddenly a compartment located on his chest opening up, revealing a missile.  
The missile fired, Razor's eyes went wide as he saw the missile coming straight to him. He made   
himself get up and jump out of the way, barely missing the missile. The missile hit the ground   
and debris started to fall. Razor shook the mini rocks off of him and looked up, only to see   
Smoke right in front of him. Smoke kicked him right in the side. Razor jumped up to defend   
himself but he was no match for the cybernetic warrior. Smoke had more martial arts skill than   
he did. Smoke threw Razor against the wall. Razor hit the wall with a thud and slid down it,   
almost unconscious. Rico, fearing Razor's condition, ran up to Razor.  
"Razor! Are you all right?," she asked as she dropped down beside him. Razor nodded and   
then with her aid, made himself get back up. Smoke was standing a few feet in front of them,   
another missile was starting to make its way out of his compartment, preparing to launch.   
Suddenly out of no where, on a ice track created by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero was sliding past   
Smoke and was throwing an ice cover on him. The ice had frozen Smoke completely, the missile   
still in its launch position. Smoke started to make high beeps from this. Sub-Zero dropped   
down to see Smoke. He didn't want to freeze his own friend but he had to. Smoke had no heart   
anymore. Rico realized what the beeping was meant for. "Razor!! The missile!," she cried out.   
Razor gasped and then kicked Smoke down the gorge. Minutes later, he exploded, making pieces of   
rock fly everywhere, everyone covered theirselves. After this had all clear out, Razor and Rico   
refocused their attention back to Sub-Zero.   
"Son?," he asked. Sub-Zero nodded.   
"I am soo glad you're back with us," Rico exclaimed. "What was that thing?"  
"Dark Kat had programmed Smoke to come after you instead of me," Sub-Zero stated.   
"Which surprises me, since I've been getting on Dark Kat's nerves a lot."  
"Thanks for helping us," Razor said. "Does this mean you are against Dark Kat now?"  
Sub-Zero nodded. "I wish to help you, father." Both Razor and Rico both smiled.   
Sub-Zero then added, "What exaclty were you two doing down here anyways?"  
Razor grinned. "Trying to get our minds off all of this."  
"We were going to the underground pond which is across the rock bridge. Would you like   
to come with us?," Rico then asked.  
Even though Razor and Rico couldn't see his face, they knew that Sub-Zero was smiling   
warmly. "I would love to," he said softly. He turned around and made his way across the   
bridge, Razor and Rico were following.  
Suddenly as Sub-Zero was right in the middle of the bridge, 2 fang like creatures had   
come up from under the bridge and were snapping at him. Sub-Zero paused. Suddenly from a   
platform that was under the other end of the bridge, Scorpion jumped onto the bridge's other   
side. He recoiled his fang like creatures inside his hand. Sub-Zero got into a defensive   
position. "Get over here!," Scorpion shouted and threw his fanged creatures back out at   
Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero jumped back to dodge them. Then when Scorpion had recoiled them again,   
Sub-Zero charged and kicked Scorpion in the chest. Razor and Rico both glanced at each other,   
wondering if it would be wise to help or not. After all, the ledge was narrow and it was bad   
enough with the 2 people on it. Plus the fact Sub-Zero had more martial arts experience than   
both of them.   
Now Sub-Zero smacked Scorpion hard across the face, then kicked him. They started to   
make their closer to the other side. They both jumped into the air for position but Scorpion   
jumped higher, kicking Sub-Zero downwards, pinning Sub-Zero to the ground with Scorpion standing   
on top of him. Scorpion started to kick him around in the chest, Sub-Zero kicked Scorpion off   
of him and then got back up on his feet. Scorpion tried to kick Sub-Zero but he grabbed his   
leg. Scorpion dropped to the ground trying to do a roundhouse kick but Sub-Zero dodged but then   
kicked him across the face with a low kick. Sub-Zero fell back and fell on the bridge, not   
balanced and was about to fall off. Razor jumped onto the bridge to assist him. Scorpion seeing   
this, disappeared.   
Razor held out his hand for Sub-Zero. "Here take it," he said. Sub-Zero took his hand   
and Razor helped him back up. Rico was watching this, fearing for them. Suddenly Scorpion   
reappeared behind her, he put his arms around her, holding her tight. Scorpion looked over at   
Razor and Sub-Zero evilly, seeing the fear in their eyes. "Suckers!," Scorpion shouted   
triumphantly, both he and Ricochet disappeared. Razor stood there, looking in awe.   
"Rico! No.....," he said softly.  
  
To be continued..  
  



End file.
